Insensé
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: One-Shot. "Touche-moi. Et je te toucherais à mon tour." "Aide-moi, apprend-moi à faire ces choses. Je serais bon élève, j’apprendrais mes leçons." HPDM.


**Disclaimer : Toujours à J.K. Rowling**

**Auteur : Sebarrya (Seb' pour les intimes et oui c'est mon vrai prénom O-o)**

**Note de l'auteur : Un petit One-Shot. Toujours un HPDM donc yaoi donc traitant d'un couple homosexuel. Voilà vous êtes prévenu. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

« Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Différent. Tu es différent. Mon meilleur ennemi. A ma hauteur. Fort et passionné. Et moi si froid. Pourtant ne vois tu pas la chaleur qui m'habite quand tu es là ? La flamme de passion dans mon regard trop gris ? Tu ne la vois pas car tu refuses de la voir. Tu refuses d'admettre que je puisse ressentir quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit envers toi ou envers les autres. Pourtant c'est là, ça m'habite, me brûle de l'intérieur. Si mes lèvres savaient sourires, je te sourirais mais elles ne savent faire que des rictus méprisants. Si mes mains savaient être douces, je te caresserais mais je ne sais que te frapper. Je suis lâche. Et tu ne seras pas courageux à ma place car nous sommes ennemis. Touche-moi. Et je te toucherais à mon tour. Souri-moi. Et je te sourirais en retour. Aide-moi, apprend-moi à faire ces choses. Je serais bon élève, j'apprendrais mes leçons. Si seulement tu voulais bien cesser de me haïr. Si seulement tu voulais bien voir la lueur dans mes yeux et que tu l'acceptais. Alors je crois que ces mots que j'ai trop souvent tus et que je n'ai jamais osé dire ne serais ce que dans mon esprit, je crois qu'ils me viendraient aux lèvres spontanément. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est la stricte vérité, Harry. »

Et tu restes muet à me fixer. Effrayé par ce que mes paroles impliquent. Je te comprends. Alors j'attends. J'attends que tu me rejettes. Que tu me craches à la figure ta haine. Parce que c'est ce que tu vas faire, n'est ce pas ?

« Tu vois j'ai été courageux cette fois. Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Alors piétine-le. Détruits moi encore une fois. Comme l'ennemi que tu es censé être. »

Tu sembles perdu. Tu ancres tes yeux aux miens et je me sens frissonné. La lueur dans ton regard n'était pas là avant.

« Non. Je ne le piétinerais pas. Les jeux de gamins ne m'amusent plus. Toi non plus d'ailleurs. Non, je ne te détruirais pas. Tu m'as ouvert ton cœur, tu as été courageux. Courageux à ma place. Je t'en remercie. Parce que ce qui te brûle, me brûle aussi. Parce que la lueur dans tes yeux et analogues à la miennes. Alors je vais être ton professeur car je ne te haïs pas. Parce que je vois la lueur dans ton regard. »

Tu me souris avec douceur et je fais de même. Je murmure lentement.

« Souri-moi. »

Ta main glisse avec douceur sur ma joue et ton pouce passe sur mes lèvres et je frissonne. Ma main se lève et te caresse de même.

« Touche-moi. »

Puis lentement je me rapproche de toi, plantant mes yeux dans les tiens. Souriant tendrement. Et je murmure :

« Embrasse-moi. »

On visage se rapproche du mien, ta main reste sur ma joue, la mienne sur la tienne. Ton souffle s'égare sur mes lèvres. Mon cœur bat trop vite. Tes lèvres se pressent sur les miennes. Sensuellement. Et mon cœur explose. Juste un effleurement. Ton visage s'écarte du mien.

« Aime-moi. »

Tu me souris amusé. Tu effleures à nouveau mes lèvres. Toujours aussi doucement. Puis ta voix s'élève. Légèrement rauque.

« Je t'aime. »

Et je reste émerveillé, insensé que je suis de ne pas trouver de son plus merveilleux que celui de ta voix à cet instant. Et les mots résonnent dans mon esprit. Les mots me touchent. Me rendent dingue. Et je souffle aussi désespérément que tant d'autres avant moi :

« Moi aussi … Je t'aime. »

Tu me regardes et de nouveau cet effleurement qui me rend dingue. Qui fait de moi un être humain. Et qui fait exploser mon cœur. Juste cet effleurement insensé qui ne devrait pas me faire cet effet. Mais tant pis, je ne me pose pas de question. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes, c'est tout. Le reste n'a aucune espèce d'importance.

**Fin**

**Comment expliquer ceci ? Euh …**

**Je vois pas. Alors j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu. Et des reviews me feraient énormément plaisir. **

**Bisous à tous et à bientôt,**

**Seb' (qui ne redescend pas de son nuage depuis qu' ****IL ****lui a dit qu'elle était magnifique) **


End file.
